


These Kids Aren't Alright

by captainjunglegym



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, But it will have a happy ending, Depression, F/M, M/M, Sad, some others mentioned - Freeform, this is pure sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjunglegym/pseuds/captainjunglegym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes said goodbye to Steve Rogers the day after graduation, with a heavy backpack, a pipe dream, and a heart full of love that Steve never returned.</p><p>Ten years later Bucky returns to Brooklyn as a disabled widower struggling to deal with his lonely life.</p><p>Steve never left, never loved, and is afraid he's incapable of falling for anyone.</p><p>They bump into each other in the supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Sebastian Stan. May he never feel the sadness that Bucky feels in this fic and in general.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Un researched.

\---

 

SPRING

 

——

 

_click_

 

_“Hello you’ve reached_ **James Barnes** _unfortunately I am unable to come to the phone, but feel free to try to contact me on_ **Don’t leave a message I won’t listen to it** _alternatively leave a message after the tone and I will call you back”_

 

_*Beep*_

 

_“James, honey, it’s your mother…listen…I’m worried sweetheart… you never return my calls, I just want to talk, I want you to be okay…maybe you could give me a call back? Please darling, I miss you…Alright, sweetheart, just think about it…okay…I love you, so very much…bye”_

 

_*Beep*_

 

_—-_

 

The thing about spring time is that you can never predict the weather. There’s that certain period of time where you see people wearing jumpers and coats. But you also see people wearing shorts and t-shirts and summer dresses.

 

It’s that time of year where how you dress is completely up to how hot you run. If someone is from the north then they’d break out the summer wear before those who are from the south. Just because they’re more used to the cold.

 

But, then again, who’s to say that someone can’t wear shorts all year round? Or a coat? Or a jumper?

 

Spring time is the last time James Barnes gets to wear his long sleeves without the casual judgement stare from people on the bus. Or in the street. People get suspicious of those who wear jumpers in the summer.

 

Thats one of the reasons James decided to move back to New York. No one pays any mind to anyone.

 

And thats how he liked it.

 

Although it’d been a good ten years since he left, Brooklyn seemed to have stayed the same. The familiarity of it all washed over James as soon as he stepped into his new apartment. Of all his memories, good and bad, none of his Brooklyn memories had been tainted by his life back in Kansas.

 

A new start, in an old place.

 

One thing that unfortunately played on James’ mind was the sense that he had failed. As a teenager, he often dreamt of leaving Brooklyn. As soon as he hit eighteen, he left, with the pipe dream that he’d never have to come back, because life somewhere else would be better. He’d find his own home, instead of being at home in the place his parents once settled.

 

Coming back meant that he was no longer as independent as he once wished. Coming back meant that he had fallen back into the safety of his home town to comfort him, instead of being strong. Yet James Barnes never really thought of himself as strong.

 

He was weak.

 

In the night he lays awake in his bed, unable to even shut his eyes. He doesn't have nightmares because he doesn't sleep. He feels tired in a way that makes his bones feel like they're sinking deep into the mattress.

 

Then, when morning comes, it’s like he’s moulded to the bed. The weight of himself bearing down, making it almost impossible to move. He sees the sun has risen. He knows that everyone else would be up and about. He knows that he should do the same.

 

But how can he move, when he is being pushed down? Like gravity has seeped into his bones and made him heavier than the earth? And his will to do anything about it has sunk out of his body and left him alone? How can he move when he is so tired that the thought of leaving his bed, drains more energy from him?

 

He is tired, but he cannot sleep.

 

Tiredness, unfortunately, isn’t going to pay his rent. So he fills out his resume, promising himself that he would actually apply for jobs before he lost the will do that as well. He researches on the internet, how to write a solid resume when you don’t really have any experience.

 

It says: write about your hobbies and interests.

 

James Barnes stares at the screen of his laptop and wonders if he ever really had any interests. If he did, then they seem like nothing now. Nothing is interesting, he just too tired. So tired of himself, so tired of trying to dig out of this hole, that he feels there is no point to trying anymore. The wall is too high to scale, especially when gravity is doing its best to push you down.

 

He doesn’t call his mother anymore, out of a secret fear that she is sick of his problems. She calls everyday, but he lets it go to answer phone, because he is running out of ways to tell her that he is fine, even though he’s not. Some part of him doesn’t care what she thinks.

 

Some part of him doesn’t care about anything at all.

 

It’s bizarre, the warring in his mind. The constant anxiety that he is putting off the rest of his life, that he is being judged and hated by people in the street. But also the sheer force of his lack of motivation causing him to not care at all.

 

How can he care so damn but not care at all, it’s like he’s split into two.

 

The doctor once said that it was like a dark cloud that sits on your shoulders and weighs you down.

 

But its not like that at all.

 

Its like climbing never ending stairs with a backpack full of bricks. No matter how far you get in a day, by the next morning you'd be at the bottom again. All the while everyone else has an escalator.

 

The doctor also said that it’s completely common, and that he shouldn’t feel alone. He shouldn’t be alone.

 

That’s not an option.

 

Sometimes in the morning, he’ll stare into the mirror and he’ll talk to her.

 

“Good morning baby,” he’d say, “I thought of you for the whole night.”

 

Of course she never answers. She's as silent as her last breath, but James talks to her, smells her perfume and pretends that she’s still around.

 

“Look at me sweetheart. Are you looking?” There’s a weight in his stomach, pulling down, making his chest hiccup with each breath, “I’m sorry. Look at me and hear; I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby.”

 

He cries and his chest constricts. It hurts, oh god it hurts.

 

“I’m sorry. Oh god, oh look at me, I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”  


He stares at his naked torso, his eyes tracing the ragged scar where his prosthetic meets his left shoulder. He has been ripped apart and then made whole again. But what is whole without her?

 

“I’m sorry baby.”

 

An empty apartment in an old city? A broken heart and a missing limb?

 

A life at the bottom of those stairs.


	2. The Kum & Go

You know in all those zombie apocalypse movies there’s always a scene in a supermarket? Well the supermarket at the end of James’ street looks exactly like one from one of those movies- post zombies. It’s a shithole really, but widely popular with the locals.

 

As he walks through the automatic doors, James knows he looks like shit. His cropped brown hair all greasy and messy, and dark circles hang beneath once bright blue eyes. There once was a time, believe it or not, that James considered himself attractive. But missing a few showers and a goodnights sleep can deteriorate ones look in mere days.

 

The supermarket was one of the only places other his apartment that James ventured out to. He’d go almost everyday, just to pass the time. He’d end up buying a whole load of food, but never actually eating it. He’d let it go off, then just throw it away, because he never really felt like eating.

 

He browsed the isles with vacant eyes, dragging his feet. An older woman passed him by, giving him a look of almost sympathy. She probably thought he was homeless or crazy, and to come to think of it surprises James that he’s not become both at this point in his life.

 

When he reaches the cheese isle, he hears a noise that makes his heart drop into his ass. He freezes, and wonders if he could just play dead like some possum in the desert. He thinks that would draw even more attention to him though.

 

He hears it again.

 

“Bucky?”

 

The thing is, if he turns around, then he has to acknowledge whoever it is standing behind him. The unknown who hasn’t seen him in so long that they still think he goes by the nickname Bucky. He hadn’t been called that in years.

 

“Bucky Barnes, I know its you!”

 

Maybe he could put on an accent and pretend he’s someone else. Some weird Russian dude… maybe an assassin?

 

No. That’s stupid.

 

James takes a moment to collect himself. Whoever it is already must think he’s mental, seeing as he’s been staring at the gouda for a good five minutes while they call his name. Still, James takes all the time he needs to plaster on his ‘normal’ face.

 

When he does turn he sees a man, over six foot tall, with muscles like angry pythons. He’s blonde and handsome and definitely not someone that James knows. Yeah, definitely not the type of person who’d hang out with James at high school- sure push him into a locker, but not be friendly with.

 

“Uhm, Hi?”

 

The man smiles coyly and laughs, “You don’t remember me, do you James Barnes?”

 

All James feels is panic. Did owe this guy money?

 

“Uhm…”

 

Blonde guy laughs heartily again and slaps James on the shoulder. He moved his hand down and rests it on the left side of James’ chest, “Oh Buck! I’d forgotten you hadn’t seen me like this!” James finds himself smiling a little, the blonde guy’s cheeriness somewhat contagious, “It’s me! It’s little Steve Rogers!”

 

If James more control over his face, he’d have stopped his jaw from falling open and nearly hitting the floor. The man in front of him was definitely not Steve Rogers. Steve had been tiny, weak and sickly, and also had been James’ best friend since birth. No, this man was obviously the man who ate little Steve Rogers.

 

“Steve?” It came out like a squeak.

 

The Steve Rogers impersonator laughed even louder and slapped James’ shoulder again. “That’s right, buddy! I’ve grown a bit since you last saw me, huh? Puberty just kinda hit me a little late!”

 

James was struggling. He didn’t really wanna talk to Steve. No, Steve probably has a perfect life. He would completely accidentally make James feel worse than already does. He opened his mouth to quickly dismiss Steve and scurry away back to the safety of his apartment, but Steve beats him to it.

 

“Oh man, it’s been so freaking long!” He smiles, “Oh wow I’ve missed you Buck! We should catch up sometime! I mean, the last I heard of you was when you were getting married! How’s married life?”

 

And there is the reason James doesn’t talk to anyone. Talking about her feels like a punch to the stomach. The small smile slips of James’ face and he drops his head. He could feel Steve’s eyes boring into his skull.

 

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice is softer, and sounds like regret.

 

“Abby died, Steve,” James breathed, staring at his shoes, “A couple of years ago, she died. Car accident.”

—

_Kansas wasn’t exactly the exotic location Bucky had been dreaming of living in all those years ago when he left Brooklyn. But Abby wanted to be nearer her Mother._

 

_He’d never resent his wife for making them move to a more permanent place after years of moving around towns in California. If there was anyone he’d want to settle with then it was obviously going to be his wife._

 

_Their new home was an old farm house with a few acres of land, just on the outskirts of the small town where Abby grew up. Next to the biggest Walmart in american history. Only five thousand inhabitants lived in the town. Mostly college students who commuted to the nearby UoK campus. But, It truly was rural._

 

_“Baby?” Abby called, walking down the stairs into the kitchen, “I’ve lost my favourite underwear! They weren’t in the suitcase- we’re gunna have to go back to Sacramento!”_

 

_Bucky put down his corona, “No underwear? Shame, looks like you’ll have to do without…”_

 

_Abby fixes a glare at her husband and slaps him upside the head. “I have underwear, stupid. I’m just missing my Bucky’s-birthday-in-vagas get up,” she raises her eyebrows. “you remember?”_

 

_“Oh how could I forget,” Bucky smirks, grabbing his wife by the hips, “I have an excellent memory…”_

 

_Abby laughed and leaned in, kissing Bucky lightly on the nose, “You’re a nerd, I swear.”_

 

_“You love me.”_

 

_“Unfortunately.”_

—

Steve hadn’t been prepared.

 

He’d last seen James Barnes on Brooklyn Bridge ten years ago. Bucky had a backpack full to the brim with supplies, and an unrecognisable expression ghosting across his face. It’d been raining, unusual for the summertime. Steve’s heart was aching with an emotion he was too young and too naive to understand.

 

Throughout the years following Bucky’s departure Steve just moved on. He’d eventually got used to his friend not being there- but he always remembered Bucky. The charming, happy and hopeful kid he’d known his whole childhood.

 

The Bucky that stood before him in the supermarket was different.

 

_A couple of years ago, she died. A car accident._

 

_She died. Bucky’s wife had died._

 

 _Abby died, Steve_.

 

Steve didn’t know what to say, “Bucky…I’m so sorry.”

 

Bucky looked up, his eyes shining, “It’s okay. It was a long time ago, now.”

 

Its not okay. It’s really not okay. Once upon a time James Barnes used to be Steve’s best friend. The two boys had been fiercely protective of each other. Steve once egged a girls house because she humiliated Bucky at junior prom.

 

Now, Bucky had been though hell and Steve hadn’t even known.

 

“…Bucky-”

 

“-I got to go Steve.” Before Steve could say anything, Bucky had dumped his shopping basket and swiftly exited the building.

 

For the rest of his grocery trip, Steve couldn’t help but think of Bucky Barnes. He’d been quiet and sad and so unlike what he used to be. It broke Steve’s heart.

 

“You should’ve seen it, Sam,” Steve sighed to his housemate as he put away the groceries, “He was a broken man.”

 

“Shit like that changes people, there’s nothing you can do,” Sam replies. “You’re not his best friend anymore, Steve, it’s been like 10 years…”

 

“Yeah,” Steve smiled sadly, “I guess you’re right. Maybe he needs a friend…maybe he’s lonely.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re the lonely one.”

 

Steve Roger’s relationship with Sharon Carter lasted almost eight months. They’d met in a bar on Sam’s birthday a few years back and had become friendly with each other. Only after a drunken encounter one new years eve did they actually decide to become official.

 

Sharon was great. She was a nurse in the local hospital and beautiful and smart and compassionate. She was…great.

 

Steve wanted so desperately to fall in love with her. He waited and waited, two months into three, to feel that all encompassing love that’d he’d only read about.

 

But, it just never happened. He waited, pretended, and she knew it. He broke her heart.

 

Then he turned twenty eight, and decided that it was too late for him. He would be cursed to never fall in love with any man or woman and he’d die a lonely spinster.

 

His mother always said that he had the power to make anyone fall in love with him.

 

And they did. Everyone he’d dated had told him those three damning words, but Steve never once could return them.

 

It was around his nineteenth birthday that he began to change. From an early age, Steve had been weedy and frail, only 5ft4 tall, towered over by his classmates and anyone, really. Yet, after he turned nineteen he started to grow- only stopping when he hit 6ft2. And by some miracle all the time he spent at the gym in college miraculously resulted in muscle mass.

 

Huh, now that he thinks about it thats around the time people started noticing him. Started dating him and falling in love with him.

 

It makes sense, though, who would fall for some weedy loser who was constantly sick.

 

Ironically enough, there had been someone who’d loved him when he was like that and it had taken him a few years to finally realise it.

 

He’d been at his mother’s house having dinner.

 

“Mom, can I ask you something?” He placed his cutlery down and looked his mother in the eye.

 

Sarah Rogers smiled softly, “Of course, Stevie.”

 

“Bucky was in love with me.”

 

Sarah’s smile faltered a fraction, but the warmth never left her eyes, “That doesn’t sound much like a question to me, honey.”

 

Steve lowered his gaze to the table, “Did you, uh…did you know?” Sarah nodded, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Steve looked up at her as she held his hand across the tabled and gave it a squeeze. She was smiling somewhat sadly, a wistful look in her eye.

 

“That boy looked at you as if you were the sun and the stars. Like you were the most rare and precious diamond on god’s earth. You were everything to him,” she squeezed his hand again. “But he wanted more for you, he broke his heart everyday, Steven, because he didn’t believe he was good enough.”

 

“oh”

 

“Did you love him?”

 

Steve remembered what he felt on that bridge when they’d said goodbye. He’d felt sadness and remorse and even emptiness, but he could admit with all his heart- he’d never been in love with Bucky.

 

What was wrong with him?

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Sam had said the evening after Steve’s encounter with Bucky. “You just haven’t found someone who you love yet- just chill the fuck out man.”

 

“You loved Amy,” Steve argued, “And she was awful.”

 

“She was not awful.”

 

“I don’t know, Sam, “ Steve sighed.

 

They were sat in the living room watching the sports highlights on ESPN. They were drinking more beer than they should on a thursday, “It was just seeing Bucky and remembering all that stuff when we were kids. I mean back then I didn’t notice his feelings for me but now looking back…I just. He was so good to me. Maybe thats the kinda person I need…”

 

Sam snatched the beer out of Steve’s hand, “No no no, you leave that dude alone! He is a goddamn widower and he doesn’t need you dating him just to experiment and see if you fall in love, nope its not fair.”

 

“Ok, no dating him, but I am gonna be his friend.”

 

“This is going to end so badly.”  
——


	3. The Breakfast Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve and bucky actually have a conversation (i edited this to make it less shitty )

_click_

 

_“Hello you’ve reached_ **James Barnes** _unfortunately I am unable to come to the phone, but feel free to try to contact me on_ **Don’t leave a message I won’t listen to it** _alternatively leave a message after the tone and I will call you back”_

 

_*Beep*_

 

_" James, it's your father speaking... I am worried about you. Your mother called. She says you haven't visited or even spoken... I know we've had our differences, son, but I do love you and I just want you to be happy. I sometimes wonder if you remember how to be happy. Please call."_

 

 _*beep*_  


James’ apartment was expensive. It had old oak beams that were original from the 1880's. The building was protected by the historical society. It had two bedrooms, one filled with unpacked boxes, and two bathrooms. The living room was large and open plan with a kitchen and dining room. One of the bedrooms was situated on a mezzanine next to the large floor to ceiling windows. He had one neighbour, his landlord, and the building next to his was a block of empty offices. So it was quiet. The only source of noise was the family of cats that lived in the alleyway . He'd taken to feeding them in the morning.

 

It was a perfect place really, but it was too big and empty. The halls were too vacant and his neighbour too soft footed. It was unusual to get used to. 

 

Their house in Kansas was on a main road, and next door to a Walmart. Their neighbours were a fraternity house, which was interesting to say the least. Abby had always shouted out the window at the them. 

 

'We've got to move eventually,' she'd said. 'When we have a baby we won't be able to live in this noise.'

 

James’ new apartment had come fully baby proofed, the realtor said. The last owner left so they had room for baby number two. It was a perfect place. Only a couple of years too late.

 

James lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

 

Steve Rogers.

 

To be honest James hadn't thought about little Steve Rogers in a long time. There was a time in his life when he couldn’t go a second without thinking about Steve. He'd been a little slip of a thing, but his personality had filled rooms.  James sometimes felt like he'd melted into the background. Steve took up so much space.

 

It seemed like something had snapped back in his brain. Steve Rogers was on his mind once again and he couldn't get him out. 

 

James sat up. The phone book was on the bedside table. Before he knew what he was doing, James was flipping to the R's.

 

_ Rogers, S G  _

 

He picked up the phone and dialled, his heart in his throat.

 

The phone clicked, “hello?”

 

James said nothing.

 

“Uhm, hello? Hello?”

 

“Steve?”

 

“This is Steve Rogers speaking…”

 

“Steve,” James cleared his throat, “This is Bu- James. James Barnes?”

 

“Oh,” Steve paused then chuckled. “Oh hey Bucky, I wasn't expecting to hear from you…”

 

James winced and curled up on his bed, the phone nestled against his ear. He  hugged his knees to his chest. He was probably bothering Steve. They hadn’t seen each other in so long, they were practically strangers.

 

“Buck? You there?” The warmth in Steve’s voice was replaced by a cautious concern.

 

“Yeah. I’m here.”

 

Steve let out a long breath, and James heard the sound of him moving and closing a door. He could no longer hear the television blaring in the background.

 

“Bucky- are you alright?”

 

It was a question James was used to being asked, usually by his mother. His typical answer was; ‘yes, I’m alright’. No one ever believed it, not really, but they never asked twice.

 

But there was something innate in James that made him unable to lie to Steve.

 

“No.”

 

“Okay. Thats okay.” Steve sounded so sure, “Do you want to come by? We could watch a movie. Just hang out, like we used to.”

 

James squeezed his eyes shut, “Yes. Yes please.”

 

“Okay Buck. I’m the building next to the catholic school. Number 132.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay,” Steve snorted, “this aint a young adult novel Buck.”

 

James smiled a little, “Okay.”

 

“Okay. Seriously.” 

 

James said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He was at a loss really. He’d just had a conversation on the phone with a real person and not lied to them. He was going out of the house for a social visit. Things were messed up.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut again and rolled onto his back. He was wearing sweatpants and an old nike hoodie, but he was sure Steve wouldn’t mind. Would he? 

 

No.

 

James sat up and slipped on his trainers. He had to leave before he lost his nerve.

 

Its not as easy as it sounds- leaving the house. James stands,  with his hand on the doorknob, counting down in his head. Trying to get himself motivated to leave. He could just say in right? Steve wouldn’t mind. Steve would understand.

 

_ SteveSteveSteveSteveSteveSteve _

 

James wrenched the door open and stepped into the hallway. He could do this.

 

-

 

Steve’s apartment building was a lot newer than James’. It was right next to a catholic elementary school. Many of the apartments were occupied with young families. It was a lot noisier than James’ house too. It felt more like a small community than an apartment block.

 

Steve had welcomed him in and as soon as he enters he figured Stve must be a teacher.

 

There were a few drawings taped to his fridge, and a pile of workbooks in the kitchen. Steve blushed slightly when he saw James looking at the pile of his work. He apologised for the mess and explained that he taught kindergarten.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Hmm?” Steve hummed as he placed their coffee on the table. 

 

James' eyes wandered over the photos of Steve’s kindergarten classes over the years. Steve’s apartment was covered in drawings and pictures. They'd been gifted to him by his school children.

 

“Do you like it?” James repeated, “Teaching?”

 

“Oh,” Steve smiled, “Yes, very much.”

 

James took a seat, thanking Steve for the coffee, “It suits you.”

 

“Yeah, it’s what I always wanted,” Steve mused.

 

“I remember.”

 

The silence was companionable. When they were younger, they’d sometimes sit in one of their bedrooms in silence. They enjoyed the comforting quiet of each other.

 

“What about you?” Steve asked, “What do you do?”

 

All James’ life he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to travel and see the world. The unfortunate reality of adulthood is that you cannot live off being a traveller. James knew what he wanted to do, what he wanted to be was another story.

 

“I used to be a musician, uhm…before.” James smiled softly, “I used to sing.”

 

“Yeah? And you played the guitar, right? Why don’t you do that anymore?”

 

James looked at Steve as if he were stupid, “…I have one arm, Steve.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Yeah,” James chuckled softly, “It’s a problem.”

 

“Its not that I didn’t notice the prosthetic, I just kinda forgot about it…”

 

They fell into silence again before Steve spoke.

 

“So…We gonna talk about this?”

 

James stared at his coffee cup, “talk about what.”

 

Steve smiled, but not in a happy way. He’d always done it as a child. It drove everyone crazy because they said they could never read him. James always could tell the difference.

 

“You show up. Ten years after you left. You call me to tell me that you’re not okay. Bucky there’s obviously something you wanna talk about.”

 

James considered this for a moment. He made eye contact with his old friend for the first time in an age. “My wife died, Steve…Maybe I just want a little company.”

 

Steve nodded, “Right.”

 

“And I don’t need to talk about it,” James continued. “It happened nearly two years ago now. I’ve moved on.”

 

The words hurt him to say and he regretted them as soon as they left his mouth.

 

“Buck…”

 

James forced a smile on his face, “Now how about that movie?”

 

“Uhm yeah,” Steve stumbled at the change of topic, “What do you wanna watch.”

 

—

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Bucky turned away from the shelf to find a blonde woman standing behind him.

 

“Uhhh?”

 

“I need that copy of The Breakfast Club that you’re holding.”

 

Bucky saw that he’d picked up the video. Probably whilst searching through the collection of 80’s classics that were on the shelf. He frowned.

 

“Sure, here you go. Spoiler alert: its a terrible film.” He mumbled and turned back to the shelf of the film rental store. He expected she’d gone away but when he turned again, she was still stood there. This time with a look of complete bewildered anger on her face.

 

“Terrible film?” She growled, “Its not a terrible film!”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “It belongs in the bargain bin.”

 

“You!” She narrowed her eyes, “I bet you don't even understand the film!”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes even harder. Who was this woman.

 

“Oh yeah, super hard to understand. Some bratty kids get detention. They realise they’re shitty to each other for no reason. But, for the sake of their social status, they’ll continue to be shitty to each other. Oh and one of the kids has an abusive father. But wow don’t worry that doesn't matter because he kissed the preppy girl.”

 

The woman’s face grew red, “That is not the point of the film! You are so stupid! You are a stupid man!”

 

“Alright lady can I go now?”

 

“No. Not until I teach you about movies.” she huffed and tucked her hair behind her ear, “I’m Abby by the way.”

 

“Bucky.”

 

—

“How about the breakfast club?”

 

Steve frowned, “You hated that movie…”

 

“Yeah…I got re-educated.” James said wistfully.

 

“Okay Buck. Whatever you want.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz this took so long. soz its shitty.  
> unbetad so all the mistakes belong to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr; officialcaptainrum.tumblr.com :)


End file.
